The attack of Chloe parts 1&2 of 4
by Tayonoss
Summary: CC fic Chloe is attacked. But the question is who and why?
1. Default Chapter

The attack on Chloe by tnick  
  
Pairing : C/C eventually Summary : Chloe is attacked in her home and Clark is there to  
  
save her. The question is who attacked her and  
  
why?  
  
Rating : pg-13 for later parts  
  
written February 11/03  
  
Special thanks to Sarah and Julie for Betaing. :)  
  
Part 1 ++++++++++++  
  
A strange sound suddenly jarred Chloe from the first peaceful sleep she'd had in days. She slowely rolled onto her back as she tried to figure out what had woken her up.  
  
Was it her cat scratching the door to get in? Was it her dad moving about the house? No he was away for the weekend working for Lex. What was that noise, she wondered.  
  
The sound came again. Faint but noticeable. Maybe footsteps heading towards her room. Yes the sound was defentualy footsteps.  
  
Someone was in her house! The bedroom door creaked open and light spilledinto the room.  
  
Panicking she reached for her phone. She had to call Clark. He would help. But the intruder moved across the room and lunged at her. He janked the phone from her and ripped it from the wall.  
  
Chloe tried to run but she was tangeled in the bedspread. The intruder yanked her backward asross the bed so hard her head hit the post of the headboard. She tried to scream and call out for help but the sounds died in her throat.  
  
Her intruder jumped on top of her and squeezed her neck. She struggled and tried to move but he was so much bigger than she was.She could do nothing to stop him as he slowely squeezed the air out of her.  
  
The last thought that went through her mind was *Help me Clark*. Then everything went black.  
  
*****************************  
  
Clark's heatbeat pounded as he sat straight up in bed. He had a bad feeling Chloe was in trouble. Grabbing the phone from the nightstand he dialed the familiar number. It rang and rang. It was unlike Chloe not to answer the phone . Expecually at 2:45 am . Where could she be he wondered and why did he feel like she needed his help.  
  
Jumping out of bed Clark pulled on his jeans and after grabbing a t-shirt off the dresser he sped down the stairs and quickly put on his shoes. After leaving a note for his parents Clark sped out of the yard and headed toward Chloe's house. Sometime having superspeed was a good thing.  
  
Clark didn't understand why he needed to get there quickly, but he knew if he didn't something bad would happen to Chloe.  
  
Clark sped through the deserted town untill he got to the Sullivan house. He sped across the lawn and practually flew up the stairs. He banged on the door and listened to see if he could hear someone coming. Nothing. He banged on the door. Still nothing.  
  
Clark grabbed the handle and twisted it sharply, the lock didn't hold. A crashing noise from upstairs broke through the silence. CHLOE! thought Clark as he took the stairs two at a time. He had to get to Chloe.  
  
Slammimg open the door, Clark saw a blurr of dark clothing jump out of the window and take off across the yard. Where had the man gone? Why was someone jumping from Chloe's window in the middle of the night? he wondered.  
  
As he prepared to follow the intruder a noise fron the other side of the bed caught Clarks attention.  
  
Chloe.  
  
He crossed the room and there on the floor was Chloe. She looked like she was dead. After checking for a pulse, Clark realised she was unconcious. Quickly scooping her in his arms , Clark raced out the door and headed towards the hospital. He had to get her some help, and from the look of her she needed help fast.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As Chloe drifted in and out of conciousness she had the inpression she was flying. She couldn't really be sure where she was or where her attacker was but she finally felt safe.  
  
"Clark?" croked out Chloe as she finally figured out who's arms she was in. Clark came to a stop, Chloe was awake. Thank God he thought as he eased her to the ground.  
  
"Chloe . Thank God.....are you ok?" he asked, worry evident in his voice as he looked at his best friend. She looked really bad. Her throat was bruised and she had a big lump on her forehead.  
  
Her body sagged againts him as his arms enveloped her. "You're ok Chloe. I've got you and no one is going to hurt you anymore."  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes. Her body hurt all over. She really hated to cry, but she just couldn't help it.  
  
Clark's voice was full of concern as he asked the question he feared most."Did he hurt you anywhere else?"  
  
"No, Clark. I'm fine." she croked out. "I just don't feel good."  
  
Clark looked concerned. Using his x-ray vision he made sure she wasn't hurt anywhere else.  
  
"Chloe I think we need to get you to a Doctor right away." said Clark as he picked he up again. Chloe was too tired and worn out to argue with him. She layed her head on his sholder and let the darkness overcome her once again.  
  
Clark didn't know wether to be glad Chloe had seemed to pass out again or to be upset that she had. Atleast with her unconcious he could use his superspeed and get her to the hospital right away.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A couple of hours later the Doctors had concluded that Chloe was going to be fine. She had bruising to her neck and a slight concusion but other than that she was fine.  
  
Clark mean while had waited what seemed like one of the longest hours of his life. He called his parents and waited inpatiently while they came.  
  
While waiting for his parents, the police asked Clark a lot of questions. He told them almost everything ( except the parts about his powers). They told him they would check out Chloe's house first thing in the morning.  
  
Shortly after that Clark's parents had arrived. They had checked on Chloe and told Clark that she was going to come home with them.Clark didn't argue. He was just glad she wasn't going to be alone.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Chloe was sitting in the waiting room of the Hospital waiting to go home. The doctor had told her she could only be released into the custody of a responsibe adult. So of course the Kent's had suggested she come home with them until her father got back from his meetings in Toyko.  
  
"Are you ready to go home Chloe?" asked a voice from the doorway. It was Clark.  
  
"Yes Clark, I am more then ready to leave here." she said with a smile.  
  
"Good then lets get out of here. Mom and Dad are waiting out front with the car. " said Clark as he passed her his coat to put on.  
  
Chloe could tell this was going to be a fun night. If it wasn't bad enough that she could hardly talk, she was going to be spending the night with Clark and she looked like a wreck.  
  
*God could this night get any worse?*  
  
  
  
end of part 1 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
The drive from the hospital to the Kent farm was uneventful. Which was fine for her because the shot they gave her was starting to work and she was get really tired.  
  
"Here we are dear." said Martha as she looked at Chloe as the car came to a stop. "Clark you can carry Chloe in and Jonathon you can get the door."  
  
"He doesn't have to do that Mrs. Kent I can walk on my own." said Chloe as she blushed as the thought of Clark carring her .  
  
"Of course he will. Now you just let him do that and we will get you comfy in no time." said Martha with a smile as she looked at the teen in the backseat.  
  
"Don't argue with her Chloe, she always wins." said Clark as he bent down and lifted her effertlessly. " Put your arms around my neck and I'll try not to drop you."  
  
"Clark if you drop me I swear....", said Chloe as she settled in and enjoyed being carried in to the Kent house.  
  
"Relax Chloe, I won't drop you." said Clark as he tightened his hold on her. *Mmmm she fit nicely in my arms* thought Clark.  
  
"Mom where do you want her?" asked Clark as he walked in to the kitchen and waited for directions.  
  
"Put her in your bed Clark, I'll get her settled them well get her something to eat." said Martha as she walked up the stairs .  
  
"Well My lady are you ready for a trip to my bed?" asked Clark as he wiggled his eyebrows trying to get a smile out of Chloe. He figured after the night she had had. She needed all the laughter she could get.  
  
"CLARK!" exclaimed Chloe as she swatted him on the head. "Behave yourself."  
  
"Clark will you stop teasing Chloe, she needs her rest." came Martha's voice from above.  
  
"We're coming right now mom." said Clark as he walked to the top of the stairs and into his room still holding Chloe in his arms .  
  
"Clark can you please get Chloe something to wear?" asked Martha when they entered the bedroom.Martha had pulled back the blankets and fluffed the pillows for Chloe. Clark put Chloe on the bed and went to find her something to wear. Her clothes were ripped and stained.  
  
"Don't go to any trouble", said Chloe as she was starting to feel a little embrassed with all the attention she was getting. Well that and the fact that Clark had carried her in to the house and all the way upstairs.  
  
"No trouble, " said Clark as he handed her his Smallville t-shirt and a pair of tie shorts." These will be a little big but they should be comfortable. I'm... uh.... going to wait down stairs." said Clark and with that he practly ran out of the room.  
  
Martha just laughted and called out to Clark to tell Jonathan she would be down shortly. After he left she helped Chloe walk to the bathroom and get cleaned up then got her settled back in Clark's bed to rest.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks for all your help. I know it wasn't the way you wanted to spend your evening." said Chloe as she looked up at Martha.  
  
"You know it is no trouble dear. " said Martha as she looked at the young woman who ment so much to them. She couldn't imagine what would have happened to Chloe if Clark had not gotten there so quickly.  
  
"Why don't you just lay back and rest. I will be up shortly with something for your throat." said Martha as she watched the teen settle into the pillows.  
  
After gathering up Chloe's things and checking once again on Chloe , Martha quietly slipped out the door. She needed get Chloe some hot soup and then she needed to talk to Clark and really find out what had happened.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Clark went down stairs to find his father.  
  
  
  
Jonathan was in the kitchen getting things ready for Martha. He figured it was the least he could do.  
  
"Hi dad." said Clark as he walked in to the kitchen. "Mom will be down in a couple of minutes, she's helping Chloe get changed into some more comfortable."  
  
"Hi son." replied Jonathan as he riffled through the fridge looking for the rest of the stuff he knew Martha would need for breakfast.  
  
"Would you please get out the silverware and things."  
  
"Sure dad." said Clark as he went and got all the plates, glasses and utinsels they would need for breakfast.  
  
"How is Chloe doing?" asked Jonathan as he got out a can of soup for Chloe. He knew Martha treated most injuries with chicken soup.  
  
"Pretty good. I just can't believe she got hurt in her own house." said Clark as he set the table.  
  
Jonathan went around the table and placed his arm on his son's shoulder. He could understand the turmoil his son was going through.  
  
"Clark..you have to understand. Even with your powers you know you can't be everywhere at once. I am sure Chloe doesn't blame you so will you please stop blaming yourself."  
  
"I know dad...but everytime I close my eyes I see her lying there on the floor . I don't know if I could handle it if something happened to her."  
  
"We all know how much she means to you. But Clark have you talked to Chloe about what happened yet? Does she remember anything, of what happened?"asked Jonathan as he waited for his son to speak.  
  
"Not really dad. She didn't tell the police much and I know she was out of it when I found her."  
  
As father and son continued to speculate on what happend, Martha walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Clark , Chloe is resting right now. After she wakes up you can spend sometime with her. " said Martha as she walked over and gave her son a hug. "By the way I wanted to let you know how proud of you we are. I'm glad Chloe has a friend like you."  
  
"Thanks mom. If Chloe is resting, now would be a good time for me to do my chores." replied Clark as he looked over his mothers shoulder. His father nodded.  
  
"Sure son, why don't you do that while your mom makes us something to eat."  
  
"Ok I'll be right back." said Clark as he rushed out of the farm house.  
  
Martha stood by the door and watched her son zip around the farm. He was doing the chores in minutes . Chores that would take a normal person all day to do. She could tell he was working his frustrations out.  
  
"Everything will be ok Martha." said Jonathan as he watched his wife watch their son.  
  
"I know Jonathan , But what would have happened if he hadn't gotten up or hadn't gone over there."  
  
Jonathan held his wife close and tried to be reassuring.  
  
"I know that Chloe is like a daughter to you but lets not dwell on the bad lets worry about keeping Chloe safe till her father gets here."  
  
"I know Jonathan but I can't help wondering who the man was and why he would hurt Chloe." and with that last thought, Martha turned around and went to work on breakfast.  
  
end of part 2 


End file.
